Love Test
by tohru15
Summary: Mettez un club de yaoi fanatique qui voit des couples de beaux gosses partout,un italien tsundere,un ordinateur,des quizz d'amour,un espagnol au sang chaud,un deuxième italien,un prussien et un français. Mélangez et délectez vous du résultat!


Hello~Ceci est mon premier écrit. La traduction des mots étrangers italiens sont à la fin du chapitre. Voili voilou,je vous laisse lire et rendez-vous à la note de fin de l'écrit.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part cet écrit sortit de mon imagination, l'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Love Test.

Le jeune italien bougon que nous connaissons tous parfaitement était en train de s'énerver sur son pauvre ordinateur qui n'avait rien fait de mal.

Ou plutôt les, je cite, putains de bâtards qui géraient internet. Car notre Lovino adoré cherchait quelque chose depuis déjà plusieurs heures de cela.

Cette chose, il n'avouerait jamais à personne qu'il l'avait cherché car c'était très gênant et rabaissant pour un des pays aux sangs chauds comme lui.

Mais nous, lecteurs ,pouvons bien le savoir, après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il le saura et pourra nous faire quelque chose.

Et bien le tsundere de service de ce monde grandeur nature était à la recherche des tests d'amour. La raison de cette recherche?

La Hongrie qu'il appréciait beaucoup et d'autres de ses camarades, car non pardieu il n'avait pas d'amis, c'était pour les mièvres, sous- entendait une romance entre lui et l'espace de _bastardo_ qui l'avait élevé. Et depuis cette remarque il y a quelques jours de cela, il se trouvait dans un état de trouble intense, afin de se rassurer bien qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à sa question, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il avait décidé de se mettre au quizz aux noms bien dégoulinants de bisounours "Are you in love with him? ". Bref je vous laisse imaginer le topo. Et ils ne trouvaient que des tests dédiés à des filles, seulement pour les filles! Et cela l'offusqua grandement sans raison, pourquoi les garçons ne pourraient t'-ils pas eux aussi avoir besoin d'éclaircissements sur leurs sentiments? Après des heures infructueuses de recherche, il avait laissé tomber et avait quitté son appareil électronique, source d'énervement intense pour la soirée. Il s'était simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et n'essayerait plus, après tout il connaissait très bien sa sexualité. Il était hétéro Nom de dieu! . Alors quiconque prétendant le contraire tâterait de ses coups! Bien qu'ils soient souvent dédiés à son _bastardo_ de tuteur la plupart du temps, et puis cela ne se faisait pas de frapper les femmes.

Ses pensées futiles dans la tête, il partit se coucher et eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Il pensait ne jamais retourner sur ces fichus sites mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point il se trompait, car le brun y alla le lendemain soir.

Et se remit en colère pour les mêmes choses avant de laisser tomber et de faire un des tests pour adolescente et ce fut une nouvelle vague d'insultes qui déferla sur le pauvre ordinateur, plaignez-le je vous prie, il n'a rien fait de mal après tout.

Il mentit on ne sait combien de fois avant de le faire une fois sincèrement, ce qui fut le coup de grâce pour l'italien.

Après les questions bien débiles qui ne s'adaptaient pas exactement à son cas, la réponse fut un magnifique éclat de rose pétant tuant les yeux où était écrit en toutes lettres "Bravo, vous êtes amoureuse!" et encore ce n'était pas que le nom amoureux soit au féminin qui le mit en pétard.

Toujours était-il que nous avions une tomate vivante hurlant à tue-tête des insultes violant nos pures oreilles, qui finit par défoncer son pc d'un magnifique uppercut qui passa à travers l'écran -et cela malgré sa force de mouche, applaudissons-le pour cet effort surhumain- tandis qu'on put entendre un hurlement de rage et de regret et le dernier grésillement du malheureux ordinateur qui espérons le, a rejoint ses semblables au paradis de la technologie, la grande et magnifique casse électronique d'Italie du sud.

Cette soirée mouvementée eut un impact considérable sur l'italien et son comportement, il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture son semblable au sang chaud et l'insultait plus que de nature si cela était encore possible,Romano nous étonnera toujours.

Après des jours passés ainsi, un sacrifice fut désigné pour aller parler au tsundere de service, et cette personne fut son propre frère, Veneziano.

Celui vient le voir en veevetant comme à son habitude avec son grand sourire d'imbécile heureux et le força à s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc bien trop ensoleillé afin de tailler une bavette. Pour ne rien arranger à son humeur, il commença à jouer au grand frère mature et à parler du bouffeur de patate purée international que nous avons nommé Allemagne alias balaidanslecul2 -la première place est décernée à l'Autriche-.

Et puis vient la question fatidique qui rompit les fragiles nerfs du tomato man junior: "Que s'est-il passé? Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur."

Prusse caché derrière un buisson à quelques pas de là avec les autres membres du "Bad Touch Trio" ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer en pouffant que la différence avec d'habitude n'était pas flagrante vu qu'il faisait tout le temps la tête, c'est ainsi qu'il reçut un coup sur le crâne des deux autres membres, et un Prussien, le dernier de son espèce fut étendu sur le sol,pleurez-le.

La cause du problème des derniers jours se leva alors en vociférant magnifiquement, effrayant son pauvre fratello qui n'avait rien fait de mal quant à lui.

"Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a?! Et bien que tout le monde cherche à me caser dans leurs délires avec ce _bastardo spagnolo_! Et pour leur prouver le contraire j'ai écumé des sites de merde qui m'ont répondu avec des fleurs roses en me prenant pour une fille que j'étais amoureux! Et bien qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre!"

L'italien aux cheveux _castani scuro_ était désormais totalement essoufflé et rouge comme une pivoine de gêne et de colère tandis que son frère était sur le cul -il était assis après tout- et pareil pour ceux derrière les buissons en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques à trois. L'espagnol avait été blessé au début puis affichait désormais un sourire gaga et des étoiles brillaient dans ses pupilles, des fleurs rouges de la passion fleurissant autour de lui, noyant ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Le jumeau du Nord afficha alors un sourire heureux en veevetant joyeusement.

"Mais ce site avait raison, nan?"

Lâcha t'-il intelligemment à une cocotte-minute qui explosa en crachant des insultes à tout va tandis que l'autre n'avait plus si peur que ça et se rendait de plus en plus compte que son frère était totalement dans le déni. Il lança alors un regard insistant aux buissons dont surgit un grand brun qui fonçant comme un bolide de course, arriva en courant et enlaça en manquant de le faire tomber, le bougon. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs ce qu'il savait faire de mieux en seconde place de rougir, bougonner. En insultant, rouspétant et repoussant, pardon je veux dire essayant de repousser l'attaque câline d'Antonio. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire taquin et débile avant de répondre aux si gentilles insultes qui lui étaient adressées.

"Mais moi aussi je t'aime Lovino. ~"

Et c'est ainsi que l'italien n'ayant même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit, ça lui aurait pris des années d'ailleurs donc la méthode employée par Espagne fut à mon avis bien plus efficace en plus qu'il aurait pensé qu'on se foutait de lui, eut ses lèvres happées par des congénères brûlantes de passion qui ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de protester, laissant entrer une langue intruse dans la cavité buccale de l'italien, ce dernier étant devenu une tomate entre temps. L'espagnol, heureusement compréhensif envers le jeune homme en coton, rompit rapidement le baiser avant de se faire copieusement insulter, et contre toute attente nullement frapper, avant qu'en baissant les yeux,les fines mèches brunes couvrant ses yeux verts il lâcha dans un murmure la phrase la plus belle que l'adulte eut entendue de sa vie car elle était prononcée par l'être aimé.

"Moi aussi je t'aime _bastardo_..."

Cela fit grandement sourire le tomato man d'âge supérieur qui le serra contre lui en déposant un autre baiser sur ses fines lèvres rosées.

Pendant ce temps, dans cette fin heureuse, nous avions un autre italien fou de joie, un français souriant qui prenait des photos, un Japonais neutre faisant la même chose dans un arbre -prendre des photos, pas embrasser, nan vous pensez à quoi bande de petites cochonnes?- pour remplir sa collection pour le club yaoi qu'il avait créé avec Hongrie et d'autres nations de sexe féminin, et pour finir un Prussien évanoui sur l'herbe qui kesese en dormant.

FIN. Ou pas.

Le soir même, un certain italien d'excellente humeur pour une fois, était couché contre son amant dans le lit dudit petit ami espagnol.

Et au risque de décevoir bien des perverses, ils étaient en pyjama mais tout de même serrés l'un contre l'autre, énorme progrès tout de même.

Toujours est-il que ce soir-là, internet se vit agrémenter du tout premier quizz d'amour pour les garçons tsundere et gay ainsi qu'un remerciement anonyme sur un test amoureux pour filles. Bizarrement le jeune brun tenait un portable dans sa main en tapotant quelque chose. Que cela pouvait t'-il bien être? ça nous ne le saurons pas. Après tout il ne devait pas perdre plus que ça sa réputation. Et peu de temps après il tomba dans les bras de Morphée en compagnie de l'être aimé.

* * *

Bastardo: Bâtard.

Castani scuro: bruns foncés/châtains foncés.

Spagnolo: Espagnol.

Voilà. C'était mon premier écrit sur ce site et ce fut laborieux pour réussir à comprendre comment poster. C'est également mon premier one-shot , mon premier texte sur hetalia , mon premier écrit fini, mon premier shonen-ai, mon premier spamano, et mon premier baiser écrit. Oui ça fait beaucoup de premières fois XD. Pour une fois je me suis lâchée dans les bêtises que j'ai sorties! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que cela vous aura fait rire. J'attends des avis.~


End file.
